


The Truth

by Sumi



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie comes out to Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcanon: http://jackthevulture.tumblr.com/post/80417931527/tlou-headcanon-ellie-sometimes-would-worry-about .
> 
> This is my first Last of Us fic. I was two years late on playing the game but I'm so glad I did. It's fucking awesome.

“Hey Joel?”

“Yeah, Ellie?”

Ellie fidgeted next to the horse, gently brushing his tail. Some referred to it as a form of therapy. It was total total bullshit. Yeah, Ellie felt at ease around the horses but fucking horse therapy? No amount of therapy was going to take away what she’d seen-- what she’d done.

Pretty easy to get Joel to come out and join her with the horses, though. Underneath the hard exterior was a sap.

“Remember my friend Riley I mentioned when we first got here?”

“Of course I remember, kid. What about it?”

Ellie never told Joel (or anyone) the truth about Riley, the kiss, and the feelings it invoked. Fuck, she hadn’t once said the words “I’m gay” out loud.

Lack of talking must’ve worried Joel because he spoke again.

“Ellie, you know you can tell me anything.”

“Yeah, people fucking say that but they always have some limits.” Ellie knew if she could trust anyone, it would be Joel but what if he rejected her? “Riley wasn’t just my friend, Joel. She was-- well don’t know if I can call her a girlfriend but she was more than one. I fucking loved her.”

Joel opened and closed his mouth a few times. Looked like the guy was in a state of shock.

She groaned. “Fuck Joel, say something already! Your freaking me out.”

He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Ellie, don’t be thinking I’m going to reject you or somethin’. It’s just a surprise is all. You have to give me a second to adjust.”

“So we cool then?”

“Baby girl, we’ll always be cool.”

Ellie snorted. “Joel, you sound so fucking lame when you say words like that.”

“I was cool in my own day believe it or not,” Joel said, his lips quirking into a small smile.

She believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I am always up for any prompts or questions you might have. Feel free to send them my way. ^_^


End file.
